


Protective Brothers and Annoying Boyfriends

by LadyCookieCupcake



Series: marvel stories [3]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, Inspired by a Tumblr Prompt, OlderSister!Reader, Parker!Reader, Protective Peter, Protective Spider-Man, Protective Wade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 06:15:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13711602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCookieCupcake/pseuds/LadyCookieCupcake
Summary: 'You knew your brother wasn't going to be happy when he found out. You knew Peter would probably huff and puff and wish he could actually blow the house (or apartment building, in this case) down. He would probably glare at you and Wade in silence before getting up and going to his room to fume like hell.You expected all of this....He loved you both two much.Deadpool, however...'





	Protective Brothers and Annoying Boyfriends

You knew your brother wasn't going to be happy when he found out. You knew Peter would probably huff and puff and wish he could actually blow the house (or apartment building, in this case) down. He would probably glare at you and Wade in silence before getting up and going to his room to fume like hell.  
  
You expected this, all of this, because that was the type of person Peter was; no matter how angry he was, he would never hurt you or Aunt May in his anger. He loved you both two much.  
  
Deadpool, however...  
  
_Crash!_  
  
"Wilson, I'm gonna kill you!" shouted the angry voice of your younger brother, and not a second later the figures of the Anti-Hero and the Superhero came rushing into the living you.

You sighed as you wished - for the hundredth time - that you had agreed to Aunt May's decision. She knew Peter as well as you did, and she knew if the relationship was found out with Deadpool in the room, there was probably going to be violence. But you just had to go and deny it all, going through with your original plan anyway.

You really hated it when Aunt May was the sensible one sometimes.

"Aww, Spidey, you wouldn't do that to your good ol' pal, Dead-!" Wade replied sarcastically, a hint of playfulness in his voice. He paused and yelped in surprise when he heard Peter growl and then lung for him. Wade swiftly stepped to the side, giving absolutely no time to Peter to stop himself from smashing into the vase - one of Aunt May's favourites as well. Luckily a well-placed web string was shot out before it could fall, and saved from shattering to a million pieces.  
  
As Peter huffed and quickly stood the vase back up, knowing a well-trained assassin was nothing compared to an angry Aunt May, you sighed and decided now was probably best to intervene, while everyone was too busy panting and not focusing on hurting anybody - namely you.

Stepping in the middle of the two panting men, you crossed your arms and began, "Peter-," only to be interrupted by said man turning to you.  
  
Removing the mask, he glared at you, though not as fiercely as you'd expected, and raised a hand.

"Don't, (Y/N). I don't want you to date him! He isn't good for you!" You huffed and uncrossed your arms to stop closer to him, eyes narrowed and finger pointing accusingly at him.

"No, Peter! You don't get to decide who is good for me! Remember, I'm older than you, I've gone through my far share of heartbreaks but this one, Wade..." You trailed off as you looked over your shoulder, looking up at the masked face of your boyfriend with loving eyes. "- Wade is different. I love him-," You turned back to your brother with a glare, "-and no matter how much you dislike him, that isn't going to change. I won't end this just because  _you_ disapprove of it!"  
  
Peter stared with only a smidgen of surprise. He knew you just as you knew him, which meant he knew very well once you had your mind set on something, you were going to get it, and you wanted Wade Wilson. You really wanted the rude, perverted slimeball... **.**

Peter sighed and looked away, rubbing a hand over his face as he clenched the other around his mask. He wanted what was best for you and he knew it wasn't Wade Wilson, but if he made you happy - though how, Peter  _did_ wonder -, then maybe...no, Wade-  _Deadpool -_ can't be the one to make you happy! He groaned and crossed his arms, shaking his head like the teenager he was, to which you narrowed your eyes more and crossed your own.

  
If Deadpool hadn't known you were older, he'd have mistaken the two of you for twins. You were perfectly in sync with each other, you two could have a whole conversation merely by your eyes, and to top it off, you both always finished each other's sentences (and once sandwiches, but that didn't end well... _shudder_ ). Though he'd never admit it, Wade found this incredibly creepy - and sexy, but he'd never admit  _that_ too.

  
Suddenly Peter relented and you smirked, the silent conversation you two seemingly settling the whole thing. Just like that, it seemed to end. Peter quietly sighed, unfolded his arms and walked over to you, whispering in your ear to just 'be careful'. You lightly chuckled and hugged back, nodding to reassure your little protective brother. You knew he was just trying to look out for you, and you had to admit that was nice, that someone was looking out for your back. However, you were still glad he was going to let it go.  
  
Pulling back, you pecked him on the cheek and smiled at him, happy when you got a smile back.

"Why don't you go back to Aunt May? She needs help with packing up the old clothes anyway." You asked, and although Peter looked hesitant, he eventually walked off, glaring at Wade as he walked past. The little nudge was to be expected, however, but thankfully Wade just let it be, stumbling a little back for good effect.  
  
Once Peter was out of the room and the door was closed, you sighed and walked closer to Wade, who instantly wrapped his arms around your waist, bringing you in closer as he bent down to kiss you on the forehead. "Your brother hates me." Wade, as per usual, sated the obvious, and you rolled your eyes, laying your head on his chest as you wrapped your arms around his neck.

"He doesn't hate you, per say; he just strongly dislikes you."  
  
Wade chuckled and kissed you again, this time on the lips. The kiss was sweet and lasted a couple of seconds but god, did you crave more. He pulled back, leaning his forehead against yours, and you closed your eyes as he did so.

"I love you," You whispered and he replied with, "And I you."

You smiled, happy you were with Wade, and that your brother was going to let your relationship with Wade Wilson ( _the_ Deadpool) go...for now.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the story! :D  
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated. :D
> 
> Here's my [Tumblr](https://ladycookiecupcake.tumblr.com)


End file.
